


Present Focus

by triceraclops



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-BBS, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triceraclops/pseuds/triceraclops
Summary: Even gets distracted from his work.
Relationships: Aeleus/Even (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6





	Present Focus

Even's concentration when working on his research was legendary. He'd get to work and the world would melt away, leaving just him and his notes and experiments. Often he'd snap out of his reverie to realise he was starving, having worked for hours that had felt like minutes. Braig found it hilarious to play escalating series of pranks to test how far he could go before Even noticed anything - everyone else found it frustrating to have to roughly shake Even's shoulder before he'd notice their presence at all. It was just how he was, he insisted. Nothing could stop him from slipping into that focus.

Why, then, had he started being so aware of Aeleus' presence?

It wasn't as though he was obtrusive. He was enormous, of course, but quiet, careful, and sensible. He didn't talk to himself like Ansem or grumble like Dilan or act a nuisance like Braig. There was something else about him that cut right through Even's concentration, something that brought constant attention to strange little details like the way the muscles moved in his arms when he picked up a beaker, or how the sun lit up the frizzy ends of his hair. 

Details like the gentle pursing of his lips as he concentrated.

Details like the imagined feeling of kissing those lips.

Even put down his pencil.

"Aeleus," he called, trying to keep his voice steady, "Would you come here, please?" He had been struck with a hypothesis, now all he had to do was test it. He wasn't used to experiments giving him sweaty palms.

"Is something wrong?" asked Aeleus, arriving at Even's side. Concern softened his stony face.

"No, everything's fine. I'd like to… ask a favour, of a sort." Aeleus nodded, waiting expectantly. Even licked his lips. "May I kiss you?"

Aeleus blinked. Even flushed, suddenly feeling foolish, and apologies started to babble forth on his tongue. He stopped short when Aeleus placed a hand on his cheek, gently running a calloused thumb across his lips. The touch made Even's skin tingle, then flush hotter. Slowly the pair drew closer together. Their lips met.

Aeleus' lips were pleasantly firm, his chin pleasantly rough, his body pleasantly solid. He slid his hand down to rest at Even's waist, which sent a shiver up his spine. Overall, it was precisely what Even had hypothesised - his fixation on Aeleus had been nothing more complicated than desire. He pondered the ramifications. Would indulging this desire make it easier or harder to focus with Aeleus around? Should he start scheduling them to spend less time in the labs together? Should he organise a date? Aeleus' lips curled into a smile Even could feel through the kiss.

"What?" asked Even, pulling away slightly. 

Aeleus kept smiling. "You're lost in your thoughts again," he replied, not an accusation but a simple statement of fact. "Focus on the present."

"Yes, I-" Even stammered, "You're right. My apologies." He took Aeleus by the lapels and gently pulled him back into the kiss. They pressed closer together as their lips moved against each other, soft and searching. The top of Aeleus's tongue brushed against Even's lower lip, setting his senses abuzz. The kiss deepened. Even moved his hands to the back of Aeleus' head, where they tangled into his hair and tried to pull him closer still, somehow. Heated breath spilled against their faces. Even's tongue crept forward to greet Aeleus', and--

A loud wolf-whistle came from the doorway.

Even jolted. Aeleus was still, but his face flushed pink. At the door was Braig, smirking like the cat that swallowed the chocobo chick. 

"I hate to disturb you lovebirds, but Lord Ansem wants to see you, pronto," he drawled, looking at Even. "Don't wanna keep him waiting!"

Even cleared his throat. "Fine. Aeleus, we should… we can discuss later." He hurried out the door, carefully avoiding Braig's gaze.

As the door closed behind him, he could just make out the words, "Niiice. Gimme five, big guy," followed by a muffled clap of hand on gloved hand. 


End file.
